Krystyna Więcławska
Krystyna Więcławska (Dorota Chotecka-Pazura) - postać pierwszoplanowa serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, właścicielka i sprzedawczyni jedynego sklepu w Wilkowyjach, a następnie współwłaścicielka spółki "Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company sp. z o.o.". W ostatnim odcinku IX serii zostaje wójtem gminy Wilkowyje. Żona Andrzeja Więcławskiego i matka Weroniki, ma wnuczkę - Zosię. Przed akcją serialu Od 15 lat Więcławska prowadzi sklep w Wilkowyjach, wiemy, że nie ma wyższego wykształcenia, a jedynie średnie. Kiedy Krystyna wychodziła za mąż za Andrzeja Więcławskiego i rodziła córkę była bardzo młodą osobą. Kilka lat przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu córka Więcławskiej bardzo ciężko zachorowała, a jej ojciec ślubował w kościele, że jeżeli córka wyzdrowieje, to on wyremontuje kapliczki w okolicy. Seria 1 Poznajemy Więcławską jako doświadczoną kobietę, lubiącą plotkować z klientami. Często rozmawia z Lucy o jej życiu prywatnym. Widać, że wolałaby, by Amerykanka żyła z Kusym, a nie z Witebskim. Jako ekspedientka w sklepie wie pierwsza o wszystkich nowościach we wsi. Seria 2 Gdy jej mąż wspomina, że niektóre małżeństwa biorą rozwód, by uchronić rodzinny majątek przed fiskusem, postanawia z ich związkiem zrobić podobnie. Przy kilku mieszkańcach Wilkowyj odgrywają kłótnię. W międzyczasie zaczyna podejrzewać Więcławskiego o romans z Wioletką. Uspokaja się dopiero gdy mąż składa przysięgę w kościele. Sama jednak nie jest święta w tych sprawach. Flirtuje w Policjantem, a nawet zostaje przyłapana przez Więcławskiego na całowaniu ze Staśkiem. Widząc męża dostającego pałą od Policjanta, każe wynosić się Staśkowi, traktując go paznokciami i nazywając "zomowcem". Seria 3 thumb| Więcławska zatrudnia nową pracownicę - na początek na próbę - swoją siostrzenicę Jolę. Ta okazała się być bardzo niezdarna i powolna, więc postanawia z niej zrezygnować. Za namową Pietrka Jola dalej jednak pozostaje ekspedientką. Niespodziewanie do Więcławskich przyjeżdża ich jedyna córka, Weronika. Zdała wszystkie egzaminy na studiach, jednak radość rodziców nie trwa długo - okazuje się, że Werka jest w ciąży, w dodatku z obcokrajowcem - Chińczykiem Kao Tao. Na domiar złego nie ma zamiaru się z nim pobrać, gdyż wyznaje feministyczne poglądy. Więcławska jest wstrząśnięta i chce namówić córkę do ożenku, dodatkowo zabraniając jej wychodzenia z domu, żeby mieszkańcy Wilkowyj się nie dowiedzieli o nieślubnej ciąży. Między matką i córką wybucha z tego powodu konflikt. Ostatecznie, dzięki pomocy Księdza, udaje jej się namówić Werkę do wzięcia ślubu. Seria 4 thumb| Jest współorganizatorką potrójnego ślubu i wesela, w których bierze udział między innymi jej córka. Hadziukowa, która popadła w kłopoty finansowe, prosi ją o pożyczkę. Więcławska ma inny pomysł - namawia ją do utworzenia spółki Wilkowyje Cheese, do której wkrótce dołącza Solejukowa, wnosząc znajomość języków obcych i swój sztandarowy wyrób - pierogi. Na właścicielkę sklepu mianuje Jolę. Seria 5 thumb Spółka Więcławskiej, Hadziukowej i Solejukowej przeżywa problemy, które biorą się... z sukcesów dwóch ostatnich pań. Podczas jednego ze spotkań dochodzi między wspólniczkami do ostrej kłótni, w efekcie czego wszystkie obrażają się na siebie i spółka przestaje istnieć. Do zgody dochodzi kilka odcinków później, kiedy to panie, wraz z Wioletką postanawiają założyć inny biznes - dom weselny. Robi awanturę mężowi, gdy widzi go siedzącego na ławeczce i pijącego piwo wraz z jej stałymi rezydentami. Wie jednak, że Andrzej ma problemy - nie może wygrać żadnego przetargu, gdyż miał tajny korupcyjny układ z byłym wójtem, a jak wiadomo, nowa pani wójt brzydzi się korupcją. Seria 6 thumb Więcławska, za pośrednictwem Jagny, przyjmuje nową sprzedawczynię nie dość, że podobnie jak Jagna o ciemniejszej skórze, niż to w Wilkowyjach przyjęte, to jeszcze równie jak Jagna atrakcyjną. Radykalnie zmienia to miejscowe zwyczaje, chłopy garną się do zakupów jak nigdy, a najwyższe półki w sklepie zostają wyczyszczone z towaru. Nagłe zainteresowanie zakupami miejscowych chłopów nie bardzo podoba się kobietom. Więcławska naciskom zmiany sprzedawczyni nie ulega tak długo, dopóki sama nie czuje zagrożenia. Ale gdy to następuje, podejmuje radykalne działania. Namawia męża, aby gdzieś razem wyjechali, bo zajęci są tylko pracą. Po przejrzeniu ofert zagranicznych wycieczek, wspólnie wybierają Hiszpanię. Jednak Więcławski znajduje sposób jak na ten urlop nie pojechać. Hadziukowa zwraca się o pożyczkę do Więcławskiego, ten jednak żąda pomocy wzajemnej. Okazuje się, że chce aby Hadziukowa pojechała razem z jego żoną na te wakacje. Seria 7 thumb|Próba przekupstwa Wioletka, nad miarę obciążona dzieckiem i restauracją, zwraca się do Więcławskiej, Solejukowej i Hadziukowej o pomoc w prowadzeniu knajpy U Japycza. Niestety, ich wizja ekskluzywnej restauracji nie pokrywa się z potrzebami lokalnych smakoszy, głównie amatorów prostych trunków i pierogów. Przestraszona nagłym wezwaniem męża przez prokuraturę ukrywa się u Hadziukowej. Wraz z innymi mieszkańcami Wilkowyj wita księdza proboszcza, który opuścił areszt. W nagrodę za czynny udział w ochronie prokuratora Jędrzeja - a wraz z nim i całej wsi - przed prokuraturą, funduje ławkowiczom jedną kolejkę wina gratis. Seria 8 Klaudia stwierdza, że małżeństwo Więcławskich najwyraźniej się wypaliło. O swoich spostrzeżeniach mówi Krystynie, usilnie namawiając ją do rozpoczęcia wspólnie z mężem terapii. Więcławska nakłania męża, aby wziął udział w tym przedsięwzięciu, a gdy ten się opiera, najpierw próbuje wymóc na nim zgodę krzykiem, a gdy to nie działa – łzami. Nazajutrz Klaudia tłumaczy Krystynie różnice między psychiką kobiety i mężczyzny, następnie pisze jej wytyczne na kartce i każe wieczorem punkt po punkcie je wypełnić. Więcławscy wieczorem ściśle wypełniają przygotowane im przez Klaudię wytyczne. Więcławski prosi żonę do tańca, ta zrzuca z ramion peniuar, aby prezentować się bardziej seksownie. Niestety peniuar ów ląduje wprost na jednej z palących się świec,. I tak, zamiast płomieni uczuć, Więcławscy muszą gasić sypialnię. Okazuje się jednak, że mimo tej małej niedogodności, wzbudzona wcześniej namiętność nie zgasła i randka małżonków ostatecznie ma finał tam, gdzie powinna. Nazajutrz Więcławscy zachowują się jak para świeżo zakochanych nastolatków. Świadkami ich czułych pocałunków i wzajemnych uprzejmości są Hadziukowa i Solejukowa, które nie wierzą własnym oczom. Więcławska opowiada im o terapii, jakiej poddała ich Klaudia. Więcławska przynosi Celinie szybkowar, a kiedy widzi w jak fatalnym stanie jest dom Hadziuków informuje o tym Hadziukową. Wspiera koleżanki, kiedy niby "pozbyły się swoich mężów". Kiedy Lucy chce wyjechać do Stanów, Więcławska postanawia odkupić od niej dworek. Widząc, że Hadziukowa ma takie same plany kłóci się z nią, a następnie również z Solejukową, która to niby posłała męża, aby kupił dworek, a tak naprawdę Solejukowa o kupnie dworku nic nie wiedziała. Uczęszcza na próby chóru założonego przez Wezółową, a następnie występuje podczas uroczystej mszy świętej z udziałem biskupa Sądeckiego. Razem z innymi mieszkańcami wsi przychodzi pod dworek i prosi Lucy, aby nie opuszczała kraju i przy okazji godzi się z koleżankami. Seria 9 Po awansie swojego męża na stanowisko wiceministra infrastruktury, Krystyna, która zaczęła odczuwać swojego rodzaju istotny dysonans, postanawia zostać kontrkandydatką Fabiana Dudy w wyborach na wójta. Do swojego sztabu zatrudnia przyjaciółki - Solejukową i Hadziukową . Chwilowo też do kampanii Krystyny włączony zostaje Czerepach , który wpada na pomysł, by "zatrudnić" Myćkę , Wargacza i radnego Kusibę do uczestnictwa w spotkaniach wyborczych Dudy i zadawania mu niewygodnych pytań. Do nieczystych zagrań - odcięcia prądu w studiu podczas debaty - posuwa się też Więcławski, który później tłumaczy, że zrobił to z miłości do żony. W międzyczasie Krystyna szuka osoby, która mogłaby poprowadzić sklep w razie jej wygranej. Trafia na Weronkę , siostrzenicę Michałowej , która wcześniej chwilowa zatrudniona była na plebanii, a później u Magistra w aptece. Zarówno Więcławska, jak i Fabian robią wszystko, aby wygrać i zachęcają w różny sposób mieszkańców Wilkowyj, aby na nich głosowali - poprzez plakaty, transparenty, baloniki i inne wymyślne sztuczki. Ich postawę ostro krytykuje biskup Kozioł . Ostatecznie wybory wygrywa Krystyna Więcławska, która proponuje Dudzie, aby został na swoim stanowisku i żeby wprowadził w życie obietnice, jakie miał zrealizować po wyborach. Ranczo Wilkowyje thumb Gdy ławkowicze chcą kupić Mamrota na kredyt, Więcławska zdecydowanie odmawia i każe im opuścić sklep. W dalszej części filmu w jej sklepie spotykają się miejscowe kobiety - Wezółowa, Hadziukowa, Solejukowa i dyrektorka. Plotkują na temat Louisa, byłego męża Lucy, będąc nim jednakowo zafascynowane. Drzewo genealogiczne postaci Cytaty *'"Napalony na ten dworek jak szczerbaty na suchary."' - do Lucy o Wójcie *'"Dziewczyna jak malowanie, a Kusy nie chce."' - o Lucy *'"Ty normalnie, Jolka, taka głupia jesteś, że teraz to już tylko zmądrzeć możesz."' - o Joli *'"Jeszcze trochę i ja będę się od ciebie uczyć!"' - do Joli *'"To angielski jest?" '- do Lucy podczas przesłuchiwania Solejukowej *'"A jak się żółte urodzi, to po mnie czy po tobie?"' - do męża o dziecku Weroniki i Kao *'"U nas to tylko ksiądz na baby nie lata."' - do Wójtowej *"Co mieli zrobić to już zrobili, więcej nie zrobią." - do Więcławskiego o Weronice i Kao *'"Pan artysta to na biznesie znać się nie musi, żaden wstyd."' - do Witebskiego gdy spółka Cheese & Pierogi chciała odkupić jego telewizję *'"A to takie prawo jest, że ja we własnym sklepie krzyżyka powiesić sobie nie mogę?"' - do Czerepacha *'"Ja bym tam jeszcze wróciła i mu jeszcze dołożyła żeby lepiej zapamiętał!"' - do kobiet na plebanii o Czerepachu *'"Aleś mi dała do wyboru!"' - do córki *'"Wierzący, ale buddysta."' - do Proboszcza o Kao * "Kozia dziedziczka się znalazła!" - o Hadziukowej *"Aż trudno uwierzyć, że on były jest." - o Louisie, byłym mężu Lucy (Ranczo Wilkowyje) Zobacz też Postacie *Andrzej Więcławski *Weronika Więcławska *Zosia Tao Więcławska *Kao Tao *Jola *Kazimiera Solejuk *Celina Hadziuk Inne *Sklep Więcławskiej *Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company sp. z o.o. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem średnim Kategoria:Postacie, które występowały od pierwszego do ostatniego odcinka